Business software or a business application is any software or set of computer programs that make up a company software environment and are used by business users to perform various business functions. Business applications are used to increase productivity, to measure productivity, and to perform other business functions accurately.
A database management system (DBMS) is a computer software application that interacts with the user, other applications, and a database itself to capture and analyze data. A general-purpose DBMS is designed to allow the definition, creation, querying, update, and administration of databases. One DBMS is an in-memory, column-oriented, relational DBMS. A primary function of this DBMS is as a database server to store and retrieve data as requested by the applications. In addition, this DBMS can perform advanced analytics (e.g., predictive analytics, spatial data processing, text analytics, text search, streaming analytics, and graph data processing) and includes Extract, Transform, Load (ETL) capabilities and an application server.